The present invention relates to an elastomer display and, more particularly, to a display system which utilizes a deformation effect of an elastomer under a predetermined electric field.
An elastomer display system is well known in the art, wherein a light beam applied to an elastomer is modulated through the use of deformation of the elastomer caused by a voltage signal applied thereto. The elastomer display system has a great advantage because of its low power drive characteristics.
However, the conventional elastomer display systems do not provide sufficient legibility because the elastomer does not emit light by itself. Moreover, in the conventional elastomer display system, relief deformation of the elastomer is utilized for display purposes and, therefore, an additional optical system such as the phase control system and the double refraction system is required to complete the display system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an elastomer display system of high legibility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent elastomer display system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an elastomer display system, wherein the frost deformation is created in the elastomer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode for the elastomer display system for ensuring the stable frost deformation in the elastomer.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, electrodes are formed on both of the major surfaces of a transparent elastomer to create the frost deformation in the elastomer. Fluorescent centers are disposed in the transparent elastomer to generate the luminescence when a light beam is applied to the transparent elastomer. A scattering section is formed at a position where the frost deformation is created, thereby displaying a desired pattern through the use of the fluorescence derived from the fluorescent centers and scattered at the scattering section.
In a preferred form, the electrodes are mesh shaped or comb shaped to form a nonuniform electric field across the transparent elastomer. The thus formed nonuniform electric field creates the frost deformation in the transparent elastomer.